Collection of 001002003 One-Shots
by GreenFantasy64
Summary: A collection of one-shots of our first three cyborgs. Most will be AU and all friendship/teammates stories.
1. Content and summary

**Disclaimer— I don't own the Cyborg 009 characters—**

Contents/summary:

**Chapter 001-1: Together**

Black Ghost took them and changed them against their will, but they will never bow down to become their mindless cyborg soldiers. Join Francoise, Jet, and Ivan at their beginning where their lives changes together. Where they first start to bond together in order to escape together. 001002003 friendship/allies. Sort of AU.

More to come...


	2. Chapter 001-1: Together

Chapter 001-1: Together

A soft whimper echo in the hallway, the source coming from a single room at the end of the hall. Inside a woman clutched her eyes and rock herself on the single matt bed. Her eyes were covered by white wrappings. "It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!" She muttered in pain. Her skull felt on fire; her eyes felt like someone was digging two knifes in, her ears being abused with bombs going off in front of them, and her head felt heavy on her neck to hold up.

They did something to her.

They changed her.

She continued to repeat the words again and again, hoping somehow that the pains in her head will go away. She pressed her fingers deep into the scape of her head as if her nails can cause a better pain to focus than the multiple pains striking all around. It made no differences.

Voices echo behind her door of men. Their footsteps were kept in tempo. Francoise Arnoul listen closely despite the pounding in her ears. Their voices sounded harsh and low. Together among themselves she couldn't make out what they were saying for two reasons: She couldn't understand their language and she was having a hard time hearing with her ears. A frustrated sigh she felt with her hands for the edge of the bed and a slowly moved her legs toward it. She got up on her feet with difficultly but it was improvement she noted. The first try she fell her feet like a rag doll when she first woke up in this room.

Her body was shaking including her breath. She spread her hands on each side of her and she took uneasy steps after steps. A brief thought appeared of what if they were watching her through dark coated windows? Watching her like sick people. She release a sob and willed herself not to cry. She will not show them how they made her scared and feel so weak. What did she do to deserve this? She was just walking home and not wanting a ride with two men yet they grab her and took her away. Like she was a thing to grab and change to their will.

She had to escape. Somehow she'll escape from this place and go back home. Then she'll tell her brother all about this and….and… she give up on what will happen next. But not on the thought of escaping. She'll never give up on that thought.

She moved her hands until her left hand bumped into solid. A soft gasp she stop and ran her hands over the solid wall. Moving inch and inch to each side to hope to feel the difference between the wall and the door. The voices grew louder and Francoise hold in her breath. She push her ear on the wall and thought she heard a man groaning in pain…? No, that wasn't right. As if he was about to wake up, or trying to. The voices walked past her and started to lower down. She continued to search with her hands, knowing — or at least hoping— that the door was right here. She just had to find the thin line separating the door and the wall.

And she did found it. Leaving one hand on the line she searched for the knob which she also did found. She inhale as her grip the knob so tight in her hand. She turned it only to find it locked.

Figures.

She was torn between sobbing and screaming her fury out and pounding at the door. She slapped the door twice and cried hot tears through the fabric. Her lips twisted to a snarl. Sliding down to her knees she silently cried and rip the bothersome fabric off.

She blink couple of times for her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the white room only to see the wall seem closer then farther each blink. Even brush aside a few strands of her blonde hair out of her eyes. "W-what?!" She breathed out. The room seem much detail despite the plainness of the room. She narrowed her eyes to see the smallest creaks at the far wall. Her ears on the other hand pick up the air conditioner above the wall. Even the voices that she shouldn't hear by now sounded faint but still outside somewhere in the hall. She looked down on herself to find that she was wearing what looked to be a military uniform of dark green and a small red green scarf.

"They changed me," She remind herself and wiped her wet trails off her cheeks. Even wiped her eyes to dry them off. "They changed me but I'm still Francoise."

1-1-1-1-1

"From now on you'll be refer to as Cyborgs 001, 002, and 003. Your original names have no meaning to you anymore. You'll be working for Black Ghost from now on. These powers were given to you as gifts from Skull himself because you were chosen to. Accept these gifts, new names, and serve the Black Ghost Organization to the end of your life. That is all." A man will over fifty told the three people in front of them below him. He knew they all understood him. They had a translator planted in their brains to understand over fifty languages. He stood on the balcony on the second building as a ray of light hit his eyes. Lucky for him, he wore dark glasses that all Black Ghost employees were require to wear. Fixing his tan uniform and stepped away for another man to take his place.

Francoise glared up at the balcony as she hold on to a baby that someone had dumped on her. Only by the uncomfortable shifts will she realize that she as gripping the poor thing too hard. She soft the hold a tad and looked back up. It was not fair for her because they were treating her as a thing than a human. Giving her a name of 'cyborg 003' — he did pointed at her when he said the titles— and telling them to forget their real names. Well, that was not going to happen. She looked back at the baby with old hair she never seen before. Soft light blue hair that hided his closed eyes when she brushed his bangs back only to fall back in place. She wondered what they did to the baby boy that she only know as 'cyborg 001' for now. Those monsters…

She glanced at her side to see reddish-orange hair older teen glaring up at the balcony. Few words of curses flow out of his mouth as he rose a fist at the younger man. He was cyborg 002 and looked to be a foreigner. Maybe the same age as her. In fact he wore the same uniform as her, but they both had longer red scarfs and yellow buttons implant on the shirt. She looked at his face and hoped they can work together despite her getting a little annoyed at him.

The employee fixed his sunglasses for a moment before clearing his throat. Raising his voice he told them, "The training will begin shortly. You are to either work together or work alone to train your powers. We prefer if you work together for a few trainings. We don't want you dying on us now." He smiled at his words. A twisted smile that made your stomach twitched uncomfortable on the sight on it.

He expected them to fight? They wanted a baby, a woman that only had powers like a radar, and a single man who she didn't know what powers he had. She knew that they give the man and her a single gun, but who knew what they will throw at them? She just had to hope for the best and try to survive.

"Until the signal is made you have a minutes to get to know each other. Don't even bother to escape from this island by the way or else you'll get fry," he said before the man left them alone.

An awkward silence develop shortly afterward and Francoise shifted to face Cyborg 002. However, he spoke first, "Jet Link."

She stared at him confused. "Pardon?"

"My name— it's Jet Link. What's yours?" He asked, and she could hear an accent that she couldn't place, but she was glad that at least he spoke French.

"Oh, Francoise! Francoise Arnoul. Pleasant to meet you, Jet Link," She replied in relief, happy to know him as his real name than a title of '002' even if his name was odd one. She would have shaken his hand but couldn't with the baby in her arms. "Do you know where we are at? That man said island but do you know which island?" She asked him, not wanting to raise her hopes up.

Jet shook his head and she weakly smiled back at him. "Beats me."

"…Right. Do you know anything about this baby?"

He peered at the baby closely. "No clue only that I was supposed to be 001 until he came along. But he has odd hair don't you think?" She nodded at his question but looked at the young child in her arms but she thought it look cute on him. She smiled down at the young child but frowned. What was special about this child? Or more likely what they did to him to make him join them, she wondered again.

'I am Ivan Whiskey and don't mistake me as a weak baby.' Francoise looked at Jet in alarm to see him looking around them. Together they glance at the baby to see him moving his clutched fist to move his hair out of his open eye that was light blue also. He started to struggle in Francoise's arms that he fell out of her arms.

She cried out in fear of dropping him to the ground where he could get badly hurt. Only he didn't. He float in midair in front of her! Her mouth fell open in disbelieve of a baby floating. Jet recovered first and openly asked Ivan, "So you can talk in our minds and float… anything else we should know about, kid? The name's Jet Link by the way."

'My powers are mostly psychic-base. I know that you have acceleration that can only be activated by the press on a switch on the back tooth and you have boosters implant on your legs so you can fly. Francoise has her senses heighten and knows the basic of flying few airships.'

Already recovered she waved at him, "So you heard everything? And how did you know of our powers?" She was sort of surprise that he knew her name and what her powers were as if he could read minds. Because no else expect her brother knew that she was a beginner of learning to fly certain types of planes. A strange habit on her spare time when not training to be a ballerina since women didn't have a lot of freedom to do certain things they might think of wanting to do.

Ivan confirmed her. "Because of my psychic powers I can read minds and I know that both of you are in—

A loud boom of a cannon sounded in a distance but to Francoise it sounded too close for comfort. She clutched her ears, screamed in pain and fear, and fell to her ears. She barely heard Jet call her name over the ringing. It restarted the fire in her skull and for a horrible moment her vision darker. As if someone dumped a see-through black blanket over her head. She tried blinking multiple times to clear it away that worked. The black fading to gray to back to normal vision.

"I'm fine now," Francoise shakily breathed out. With Jet's help she got back on her feet and leaned on him to catch her breathe.

"Francoise you're pale— you're not alright!" Jet told her sternly.

She just sigh and stood straight up. "Just give me a second and I'll be better."

Ivan interrupted them from continuing. 'Enemies are heading this way already, 002 and 003. We must work as a team and later we must plan if we want to escape!'

Francoise frowned on her cyborg name but said nothing only to nod. The fire in her head was dying out so she focus her hearing for anything unusual. The birds went silent and flew away toward south which was behind them. "Ahead of us," she trailed off and went to focus on her eyes to zoom in at that direction.

"Can you see what is coming toward us, 003?" Jet asked her. He pulled out the gun from the holster and easily hold it in his hands in front of his body.

She clutched her head and her fingers searched in her forehead for that switch she had found earlier in the day. Her vision changed to dark green and she saw an increasing golden light that was shaped as a… robot. It looked to be over fifteen feet tall. "A giant robot is coming toward us," She told them and darted her eyes to the sky. She switched the night vision off to see normal to find a flying object also heading toward them. "A war jet is heading toward us also."

"Right—

Ivan floated to the male cyborg. 'Wait 002! Don't be so reckless; we must form a plan first. Our bodies are already straining if what they implanted in us so we must be careful. And don't worry if anyone is inside the machines because they're not. Together we'll take out the warship first then focus on the robot later. 003 will tell you on the weakness so you can shot it down.' Ivan told them.

Francoise looked at Jet and wondered what pain he was suffering on his own before focusing on the task on hand. "This is so wrong. Why us?" She whispered to herself. Narrowing her eyes at the incoming warship she studied it for a weakness until she realizes that it looked awful familiar. It hit her that the warplane was one of the ones she had be studying before with her brother. It was odd to see one then since they were new and all, but now she was glad she looked it over with her brother. The armor was thick around the front and the body, but the tail was weaker to damage. Even the window was bullet-proof. So if Jet took off the tail it will spin out of control. Even a few bullet holes will give the plane a hard time to fly.

She told all this to both Jet and Ivan. Jet smirked. "Alright, leave it to me then."

"Be careful Jet. It's armed in the bottom and in the front with both missiles and machine guns." She sternly pointed it out. He said nothing in reply and took off running. Francoise watched him and suddenly wondered how he could possible take down the warplane with just a gun from the ground. He jumped and she could easily see two deep holes in the bottom of his black boots. Tiny orange lights grew within until it came out as flames making Jet fly in the air. She guess she shouldn't be surprise by now. Plus Ivan did mention Jet could fly she recall correctly.

Ivan came closer to her shoulder and mentioned, 'Now you must distract the robot from attacking 002, 003.' She hesitated on taking the gun out of the holster. 'You can do this… Francoise.'

"Why are you referring to us as those names when you know our real names?" She asked him out loud.

'It's best if we refer each other by our cyborg names because then Black Ghost won't think we're developing a bond before our escape. I also told Jet of this. It's for now, Francoise.'

She pulled out the gun and ran toward the incoming robot that stopped. It aimed at Jet that was trying his best to get the hang of flying. She gasp when the warplane started to fire its machine gun at him, but Jet managed to avoid all the bullets expect for one. He clutched his side but continued on to get behind the plane. Francoise determined now shot at the robot's red eyes to find a string of some sort of electric bullets coming out in rapid fire if she hold on to the trigger for a brief seconds.

The robot was taken back, stumbling backwards and placed a hand over its injured eyes. "Its eyes the weak spot," she told herself, feeling a bit proud.

Ivan chimed in her mind, 'Good, anymore weakness, 003? Don't forget you have other abilities with your eyes.'

"I'm right on it for searching for anymore weakness and I think I found the main power source. It's on the back. The wires look basic so probably I could either turn it off or fry the whole source. But I need to get on its back to do it…"

On her side she saw the plane crashed into the forest that shortly explode and Jet hovering next to her. The heat made her legs burned from the intense temperature, however, Francoise ignored it and told him of her plan. "I need you to give me a lift… 002. And to keep it busy as I try to shut it down." She put away her gun back on its holster.

Jet looked unsure on that.

The robot took the moment to swing its arm at them. They both saw this late. Jet flew up and Francoise brace for the hard impact. Jet reached for her but she was already sent across to a tree. She cried out in pain as her back hit the bark and thought she even heard a crack on her spine. A thud on the ground she instantly curled her body into a ball that made the pain worse. She had a deep feeling she'll be badly bruise all around her body come tomorrow.

Her vision— or maybe her head? — started to tilt side to side that made her feel she was losing balance. She gripped the ground and felt sick. Jet landed next to her and placed both hands on her shoulder. "Francoise, Francoise are you okay?!" He cried out to her, giving a few shakes until she shook her head 'no.'

He scoffed and glared at the robot. "You'll pay for that!" He got up only to feel a hand grip his boot to stop him from taking off.

"W-wait, Jet. Together— we do this together!" Francoise gasped out and used his leg to stand up. Hunching she grip her side just as he once did and panted.

He looked grim for a second until he smirked. "You got spirit, 003. Hang on!" He jumped and the fires came out of his feet again. Francoise exhaled and allowed him to grab her shoulders. They took off in the air, over the robot's head that tried to grab them. Failing on that on its right arm three tiny missiles appeared.

"Now, 002!"

He let her go and Francoise fell on the robot's head. Her body covered its eyes that when it shot the missiles it missed its direct target who flew off to the side. She took couple of breathes to encourage herself before swinging herself to the back of its head. It shook its upper body but Francoise hanged on for dear life. Looking over her shoulder when it stopped she found where the source was at, block only by a metal door. Pulling out her gun she bend backwards to avoid the swipes of the robot's hands. A quick aim she fired three times until the cover was broken and she pulled it away to reveal the wires. There were five color wires: One red, two blacks, one blue, and one yellow wires.

Francoise licked her lips and concentrated on the task in hand. One wrong move could shock her or worse make the robot explode in her face. None of them pretty. She tried to read the words only to find it in a different language than France. Great. Reading it backwards didn't help either where the blood was rushing to her head that both of them cause her a major headache. Her throat dried up and she thought of just pulling out at least the black wire. But only a fool would do that right away, right?

"003, watch out!" Jet scream above as he fired at the arm. The arm didn't stop however. For a moment Francoise forgot about her other name and almost ignored him. She rose her head, straining her lower body on doing so, and gasp on the arm that aimed three missiles directly at her!

She stuck in a breath and grab all the wires. Jerking them all off nothing happen for a moment. Until the robot explode. Francoise was threw off by the sheer force that she screamed. Jet was pushed back from the force but pushed forward to reach for Francoise. She crashed into him and he grunted. The fires went out on him that caught him off-guard that they fell into the ground hard. They both groaned in pain.

Francoise laid on top of him that she tried to get up on her hands to at least get off of him only to land back on him weakly. He grunted on the soft impact but didn't complain.

"Let's not do that again, okay Frannie?" Jet wheezed out after a while.

Francoise silently agreed with him. In the corner of her eye she saw Ivan wobbling coming toward them. An image of him in her arms flashed in her mind that she knew what to do. When the young infant came closer to her she tried to get up again and didn't fail. She grab him before he fell to the ground and laid down on her back next to Jet with Ivan in her arms. She could feel Ivan breathing slowing down and him rubbing his head in-between her breasts for comfort.

She found it peaceful. To lay there with the sun above their heads as her body rested. And even though she didn't know a lot of her fellow cyborgs, they were allies in the end that wanted to escape.

She blinked couple of times and before she blacked out she saw guns pointed at her.

1-1-1-1-1

"Stop struggling— Nurse, control her!" A Doctor with a thick accent snapped at the panicked nurse.

She flinched, but did what she was told. "Y-yes, Doctor!" The nurse grab both of Francoise's shoulders and tried to use force to put the cyborg back on the table. Francoise cried out in frustration and fought the nurse.

The Doctor also getting frustrated demanded, "Cyborg 003, I ordered you to stop this instants! I'll restrain you from further movement if I must or I can make you suffer!" Francoise sniffed and ceased her struggling at once. She spoke to him in French, but he couldn't understand her at all. He wrote that down on his notes at his side.

**Fix translator to which the host can both SPEAK and hear different languages.**

The nurse spoke up in a timid voice, "Should I put her to sleep, Doctor?"

He shook his head. "No, she needs to learn to obey us. Let her suffer." He scoffed at the end when the female cyborg widen her eyes at him before starting her struggles again.

The nurse let go of her shoulders for a second. "But Doctor— Ah!"

Cyborg 003 took her chance to punch the Doctor in the nose that sent him reeling back on his heels. He glared at her furiously over his hands that covered his already bleeding nose. "That's very unlady-like!" He spat at her.

She frowned at him and slapped him in the cheek. She said something in French with a hint of sarcastic and she smiled at him in a mock way. He growl and shouted at the nurse to seize her again. The nurse apologize to him over and over again as she force the woman down once more. He had a right mind to punch her but restrain himself for doing so and instead picking up a clean scalpel.

He smiled at her and pointed the scalpel over her frighten eyes. "Now this should teach you a lesson, useless woman." Ready to strike down at her the door open behind him a voice shouted, "That is enough, Doctor Morrison!"

Doctor Morrison scoffed and turned around, hiding the small deadly weapon behind him. "What do you want, Dr. Gilmore? Can't you see I am busy?"

Dr. Gilmore entered the room and through he appeared smaller than the other man he didn't back down. "Cyborg 003 is under my care along with the other two cyborgs or have you forgotten that Doctor Morrison?"

"No, I haven't forgotten that; I just merely thought you need help it is all. But the next human to come in will be under my watch." Doctor Morrison leaned in closer to the shorter man's ear before pushing him to the side to leave. He pause on the doorway. "Oh, and do be careful with the woman. She is a fighter."

Doctor Gilmore waited until he no longer heard the footsteps and let the nurse leave also. That left only him and the elder teen alone. He sighed a heavy sigh and took a seat on a rolling chair. "I guess I saved you for now, cyborg 003. But that doesn't mean you can't get fix later. No, my dear girl from that training you suffer heavy damage even if we were impress by your skills."

She said nothing, only to look at him over her kneecaps that she placed in front of her. For defense or comfort he didn't know. Seeing a note board next to some tools he looked it over. "So you understand what I'm saying, but I won't understand what you'll be saying. Is that correct?" She softly shrugged and spoke in her language. "Yes, I can't understand you."

She frowned and glanced at the wall next to her. She muttered a few words.

"Look, Francoise, Ivan told me that you all want to escape this base, but you can't. At least not yet. You all are not strong enough to survive past all the guards they are making. And if you do escape all Black Ghost is going to do is make it his goal to either destroy you or bring you back." Francoise looked back at him stunned at first, but listened to his every word in concentration.

He stood up that made her flinch. He rose up his hands and spoke to her in a gentle voice, "Look, I'm just going to fix you up. Ivan told me that you're suffering inside and by the training you are indeed. I'll get rid of the pain for you. Trust me, Francoise."

1-1-1-1-1

"We just don't have the technology yet, Black Ghost. We have to postpone until we can make the cyborg soldiers that we dream of making."

1-1-1-1-1

Francoise woke up to find darkness and on a hard bed. She struggle to get up only to feel someone stop her. "Francoise, don't." It was Jet and he sound stern. So she listen to him and lay back down, wincing on feeling uncomfortable on her back.

She licked her dry lips and asked, "Why is it so dark in here, Jet?" She didn't feel on using his cyborg name and was glad he wasn't using her either.

He didn't answer right away and she panicked and she felt for his hand that he allowed her to take. "Jet… answer me. Why is it so dark in here?" She had a feeling she knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from him.

"Francoise, Doctor Gilmore told me…. That you don't have any eyes yet. I didn't believe him at first so I checked and…" He trailed off.

Francoise started to shake as she reached for the wrappings covering her eyes. No, her eyes— her eyes that they took away long time ago— but Jet grabbed them and lightly guided her fingers to press gently on her eyes socket and pull them away before she could do damage. "I can't see, Jet. They took away my eyes."

"I know Francoise and they'll pay for that, I promise you, Francoise."

"What else did they do to me?"

"Your spine was almost broken to half so in the future they plan on getting you a metal spine or something." She nodded, now knowing why her back hurtled so much. He let go of her hand but she grab his from a source of comfort.

"What about you?" She asked him, searching for him by using his hand for guide.

"Will those bastards did my legs wrong so later they plan on cutting these legs off again in replace of some new ones that will really work. They even said that the acceleration is useless also so they're going to upgrade that in the future."

After that they pass the time getting to know each other through it was mostly Francoise doing all the talking. Each time she asked him a question about his life he avoid it by asking her one so she decided to respect him and stop asking him. The only information she had of him was that he was American and he skip school a lot of times. He was eighteen the same age as her.

A young voice spoke in her mind, 'Someone is coming along with Dr. Gilmore. Guards are with them too.'

It was Ivan who shortly left them alone again. She then thought how she missed him and wondered where he was at. She hope in the same room as they are.

The door opened in the background and she listened in despite her hearing not being acute as before. A man groaned and weakly cried out as he was pushed to the ground. She heard Dr. Gilmore's voice getting after the guards before they left with the door closed. She let go of Jet's hand and he left. To help the man probably which she hope he did. Because he was another victim to Black Ghost just like them. She clutched the bedcover and scoffed. She hated them so much.

Ivan, she mentally called out once she calm herself. She didn't know if he could hear in her mind but when he answered her she was relief and questioned him about the new incomer.

'He is one of us. Cyborg 004. 003 it is a lot, but I'll be force to sleep shortly to rest for days and I wondered if both Jet and you can take care of him. He suffered so much already. It might be unfair but give him a reason to continue living. Once I awake I'll try to get rid of some of his depression. The rest he'll have to overcome on his own. And one more thing I sure he'll join us on our rebelling so you all must develop a deeper bond if we are to escape. We must become a team.' He fade out and Francoise considered his words.

"I won't fail you Ivan. Because we're in this together— we were all changed but we are still human inside— to the very end." She told herself with so much determination. Even when they place artificial eyes on her for a time being and place them all to put to cryogenic sleep she carried this determination. That they would work together and escape together.

~64~64~64~64~64~

That's it for the one-shot, but I plan on making more series of one-shots for these guys. They might not continue where this left off through. And I decided that if you guys have requests for these three together I might considered on accepting them which of course letting everyone know that it was you at the first place of the ideas. For example: You have an idea of 001, 002, and 003 trying to save a school from a gun fight I'll try my best to make it and then having a disclaimer at the beginning or at the introduction/contents chapter (if I make one) that it was your idea. : )

I hope you guys enjoy the one-shot.

Until next time….

~GreenFantasy64


End file.
